A Lesson in Fashion History
by VioletStella
Summary: A mostly post-Centennial fic. Spoilers for Pilot, Centennial, small ones for Medicine Ball and Music Makers.
1. Chapter 1

I have been editing this for a week now and it's time to post it before I tinker with it too much and it falls like Sue Ann Nivens' chocolate souffle. Thank you to ShiksaWithChutzpah1 on youtube for posting "Centennial", without which this story would not have been written. The following is brought to you in semi-living color and without the benefit of canon.

A Lesson in Fashion History

Prologue

Martha and the kids returned from the kitchen with their wraps to witness the dancing couple in the parlor. Martha was surprised to see Carolyn's eyes sparkling so; she had never before seen any evidence that Carolyn had a partiality for Claymore. She had assumed Claymore to be the cliché choice of escort due to the Gregg connection and nothing more; after this she thought she might have to change that assumption. Candy thought they made a pretty couple but secretly wished her mom could be dancing with the Captain instead. Jonathan was just bored and wanted to get out of the house.

Carolyn noticed the trio out of the corner of her eye and with regret knew she had to bring this dance to an end. This was contrary to what she really wanted to do which was send them off to the ball and spend the whole night here dancing with "Claymore". But, there were duties the Honorary Grand Admiral had to preside over at the festivities and the kids were really excited about the whole event, so off they had to go. She stopped the dance and looked up into Claymore's eyes. A silent, "I'm sorry I have to end this" was conveyed. She broke apart from Claymore's arms and told the kids to head out to the car on the pretense of locking up. Martha would drive the kids and she would go with Claymore so they could stay past the kids' bedtime.

Alone with Claymore she thanked him for allowing – whatever it was he had just allowed. She didn't want to delve too deeply into the mechanics of the…possession…she guessed was the correct word.

Claymore beat a hasty retreat to the car; three was now definitely a crowd. He himself wasn't too sure what had just happened, but he did have the faintest glimmer of a thought that this, finally, gave him some power over the Captain.

Carolyn felt her wrap being softly placed on her shoulders. She closed her eyes and reveled in the sensation. If there was one thing she could never tell the Captain it was how much she loved it whenever he draped a wrap, shawl, coat, blanket or anything else over her shoulders. It warmed her heart and she felt enveloped by love. To her, in short, the action said, 'I love you'.

She looked up to smile at the Captain. "Thank you," was all that she could say. The words were a paltry token of what she was currently feeling. The dance was such a surprise it might take her all night to come to terms with it. She tried not to think that that was as close as they were going to get to dancing together. The stars in her eyes started to fade the more she thought about that. She dropped her gaze, trying to sort through everything that had just happened.

Claymore had just given the Captain and herself a beautiful gift. It must have been difficult for the Captain to ask Claymore for permission (assuming, of course that he had asked.) Claymore must have had some conflict with the situation. The Captain was now obliged to Claymore because of her and that could make matters uncomfortable in the long run depending on how much Claymore wanted to milk this. But these were thoughts for another day; tonight was their chance to enjoy a moment they thought they couldn't have.

She regained control of her dance muddied faculties. She tried to find the words to say, but they would not come; so they spoke in silence. She found the courage to look him in the eye, and tried to convey to him all that she was feeling. This was quite a feat because she wasn't sure what she was feeling. Tenderness, gratitude and friendship were all in there. Definitely love; she had no problem acknowledging that. There was also some sadness that they would be going to the ball; but would not be able to dance with each other. Using Claymore as a dance partner was not a line that could be crossed very often.

What she saw in his eyes made her curse their fate even more. They may tease each other and flirt all the time but they both knew that underneath it all was a love that would never be truly realized. They did their best to pretend it wasn't as strong as it was; it was the only solution to their problem.

She broke away, "I suppose they are waiting for me."

"Of course."

"We'll see you there, yes?"

"Yes, I will stop by to make sure Claymore is being dashing enough; Heaven knows he needs the tutelage."

She smiled and laughed and headed for the door. She opened it and looked back one last time to give him a sad smile, "I'll see you there, then.

"Certainly," he answered as she shut the door behind her. He wished he could keep her here with him tonight and send the others off to the ball. The house was empty and quiet. If he didn't get over to the ball he might run the risk of dwelling too much on thoughts that had no peaceful resolution.


	2. After the Ball

After the Ball

In the front yard of Gull Cottage, Carolyn and her Captain watched Claymore running down the road. It had been a nice evening; but she was glad to be home. The Captain seemed to be in a good mood as well. They looked at each other, smiling over Claymore's predicament and then went into the house. Carolyn started to remove her wrap and found the Captain helping her. She should try to stop him, as it could only lead to frustration; but the feeling of him slipping the chiffon off her shoulders was too nice to argue with. He noticed the subtle blush she tried to hide and decided to pursue his advantage at the moment.

"I feel I did not express myself adequately earlier this evening. You're beautiful every day; tonight you are transcendent."

Carolyn closed her eyes. This was nice to hear, but it wasn't going to do either one of them any good.

"Thank you, Captain."

"Try, Daniel; Carolyn." Saying her name was a split second decision, he hadn't planned that. Her reaction was gratifying though, she was literally stunned. She finally looked up at him all the while thinking, "Did he really just send me to the moon by just saying my name?" Yes, yes he had.

"I think it would be best to keep things as they are." Escape was her best option now; she had to get herself away from him before regret really took her over. "It's been a long night, and I am off to sleep now. Thank you for everything tonight. Good night." She headed to the stairs.

"Good night Mrs. Muir. If you need any assistance with that zipper, I would be honored to help."

She stopped halfway up the staircase. He hadn't just said what she thought she heard, had he? She shook her head and resumed her walk.

"Zippers are a fascinating invention. Didn't have them in my day. Must say I do find them fraught with infinite possibilities. I've also noticed they always seem to be causing trouble. With Martha and the kids long asleep whatever shall you do?"

"Merciless flirt, merciless flirt," kept running through her head. This was not good; she was downright flushed at this point and she knew that he knew she was completely off balance.

"Thanks, I'll somehow manage on my own." She hurried down the hall to the safety of her room and almost slammed the door behind her; reflecting that any sense of safety was pointless. If he wanted to come into the room, there was nothing she could do to stop him; she'd just have to rely on his gentlemanly behavior. Somehow that didn't ease her mind tonight. She took a deep breath and tried to put out of her mind that she was sleeping in the Captain's former room and in his former bed. The thought crossed her mind for not the first time that perhaps she should turn this into the kids' room. Really, it would be much more pleasant for everyone, wouldn't it? Jonathan would love this room. She was grasping at straws and she knew it. She decided to distract herself by brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed.

Downstairs the Captain smiled, he loved being able to send this charming self-assured woman into a spiral of uncertainty. He locked the front door, turned out the lights and went upstairs to pursue a thought that he had been turning over for a while. It was a tantalizing idea, but he needed her help with the experimentation.

Carolyn had finished her evening ablutions and was behind the side chair trying to wrestle with that zipper. She was silently cursing the Captain for being so right about it being difficult to maneuver by oneself. She didn't really have any other options though; she wasn't going to wake up Martha and she certainly couldn't ask him for help. She was still trying to get a hold on the zipper when she suddenly felt one hand grasp her dress and another one pull the zipper down her back, a finger trailing the zipper all the way down her spine.

She jumped almost to the ceiling, turned around and backed up close to the fireplace. She caught her breath, and with a whispered shout asked, "What do you think you are doing?"

"You said you didn't need help; but I knew you were lying. Just thought I'd ease you out of your dilemma. Yes, the possibilities of a zipper are indeed delightful." He was a little too arrogant for her liking at the moment.

She took a deep breath and hoped he didn't notice how deep. He did. "Well, thank you Captain, you've done your good deed for the day. I can handle the rest myself."

"Can you?"

Oh he was so not getting away with this. She crossed her arms, "I think it's time for you to leave. But before you go, I want to know one thing. How is it that I felt your hand tonight? You've never touched me before."

"Just because I haven't doesn't mean that I can't."

She was perplexed by this. All this time he could have touched and never once did he try. "Explain."

He stepped closer to her and ran a hand down her neck to her shoulder. She suddenly felt the need to grasp the chair to stay standing, but managed to stay upright on her own; she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing how much this affected her. His touch was barely there, soft; but electric.

And he would have to lean in to whisper in her ear, "I have always thought that this," and he took a moment to caress her again, "would be too much of a tease for both of us. Better to refrain than to regret."

"What do I feel like to you?"

"Warm, soft. And I was right, it is too much torture. However there has been an idea I have been considering recently."

"This better not have anything to do with getting Claymore back here, because that's a no. Dancing is one thing; anything else is out."

He laughed, "No, it has nothing to do with Claymore."

She was visibly relieved.

He continued, "What I have been considering is this. The dream state is an altered state of being. It may be a place where we could meet."

Carolyn picked up on his 'considering' and wondered just how long he had been thinking about this. She liked that he had put some thought into it. Turning the idea over in her mind she realized it had merit. It certainly couldn't be worse than they way they currently conducted their relationship, especially now that he had instigated touching.

"How?"

"All you have to do is go to sleep and direct yourself to meet up with me. I can take care of the rest."

Should she turn him away? Or should she do what she really wanted to do? What if it didn't work? What if they tried this and wound up hating each other? What if their fun flirtation they had been working on for the past year was demolished beyond repair? She couldn't live in a dream world.

She looked at him.

"Carolyn, what is in your heart?"

Oh he just had to get right to the core, didn't he? And to throw the 'Carolyn' in there as well?

"Do you really think this can work?"

"I have no doubts."

"How can you always be so sure about us?"

"Carolyn, I searched for you my whole life; and then waited for you 100 years in death. Believe me, I am sure."

The force of that statement almost brought her to tears.

His decision was clear; now she had to make hers. Did she break through her fears to explore this option; or should she keep their relationship status quo? She did not break eye contact; her hands started trembling. Her right hand grasped her left and felt her wedding ring. Decision made. She worked the ring off her finger and placed it on the mantle behind her. Message received.

He smiled, took her hand and kissed it. Then he did something very unexpected. He stepped around her and pulled the zipper back up; naturally sliding a leading finger along the way. This surprised her almost as much as the previous zipper action.

"Up?" She looked at him questioningly.

"I have plans."

"More plans?" She shook her head; just what else did he have in mind? Tonight was one revelation after another. He led her over to the couch and had her lie down. This was another surprise; she thought she was heading straight to bed.

He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead, "Go on, go to sleep."

"If you keep doing that there is no way I'll be getting to sleep."

He smiled and laughed. "Close your eyes," and she did.

Carolyn was pulled into some form of consciousness by her name being called. She liked the sound of it and opened her eyes. She was still on the couch, she turned to see that the Captain had pulled the footstool over and was seated next to her.

"Welcome to the dimension of infinite possibilities," he said as he reached out to touch her cheek. She sat up and put her hand over his. "It's very nice to be here," she paused and found the courage; "Daniel." The power of a name was just as strong whether it was being said or heard. They both delighted in these new intimacies. "I suppose I can tell you now just how affecting it was to hear you say, 'Carolyn'. It sent chills through me."

Someday he would tease her on just how strongly it affected her, but not tonight. Tonight he just said, "I must admit it was rather thrilling to say it also. And hearing you say 'Daniel' almost caused a complete change of plans for the evening."

She raised her eyebrow in a question, but he remained secretive.

He moved his hand to clasp hers, and pulled her into his arms. This was definitely not a feathery tingle. This was warm, sure, and strong. She sat on his lap, her arms entwined around him. Just the feeling of being firmly held was enough to assuage any fears she had about tonight. He was there, he was corporal; at least he felt corporal and that's all that mattered to her right now.

He put her down and she felt lost. He picked up her hand and led her to the bedroom door.

"Wait, we're leaving the bedroom?"

He laughed, "yes."

"Just what are your plans for the night, because mine don't have anything to do with leaving this room."

"Patience is a virtue, my lady."

"I'm not interested in virtues; and we've been very patient for quite some time now."

He looked at her and smiled; no grinned, his eyes mischievous. "I had to dance with you earlier tonight in the form of Claymore. That is something I would like to erase from my mind; and yours."

"Someday Claymore is going to call in that favor."

He knew this and had accepted it pragmatically, "perhaps, but there is nothing he can ask that will diminish our moment."

She smiled, "lead on, Daniel." She pointedly linked her arm into his and he acknowledged the gesture with a nod of his head.

"Before you ask; poetic license."

She nodded, "that's either an awful lot of poetic, or a lot of license; I am not sure which." He had the grace to attempt to look ashamed, but they both wound up laughing.

Downstairs they went and danced in the parlor. Carolyn decided this was much preferable than earlier. The Captain's arm was around her, guiding her steps to a higher realm of joy. She felt her dress sway around her ankles as she spun around, the whole experience was intoxicating. For his part the Captain was enjoying the feeling of holding her. He had wanted his arms around her for so long and been frustrated. So far the dream idea was working out quite well.

How long they danced neither really knew. They were both lost in the tactile environment, exploring the sensations of hand against hand; and arm at waist. The stars that had been in her eyes earlier that evening returned with an even brighter strength. At some point Daniel stopped dancing and leaned in to kiss Carolyn. There was no hesitation, no fear; just two people sharing a love that had been silently confirmed, yet conveniently ignored. The path from ignorance to bliss was delighted in by both. The broke apart and smiled at each other.

Carolyn blushed and looked down but he was having none of that. He lifted her chin up, "lost you for a moment there."

"I was just thinking that we met in this room. One might think you planned that kiss on purpose."

He tried to look innocent. She giggled.

"Perhaps I just wanted to give us more good memories of this room." He kissed her again just to create a few more good memories. Afterward she cradled her head on his chest, treasuring this moment and his warmth.

She laughed and looked up at him, he answered with a questioning look. "I'd just like to say I've never been happier to be wrong about anything." He continued the questioning look, "If I recall correctly from that evening I said something to the effect of us all not being able to live here as one big happy family."

He laughed heartily, "I am very glad you were wrong about that too. And I must admit that it is indeed possible to like a woman and that a night or two (or every night he silently added) by the fireplace isn't such torture."

She smiled and snuggled back into his chest. This was quite an admission from him and she didn't want to break the spell of the moment. His arms came around her and caressed her back. She held on to him more tightly, never wanting to let go.

He traced a finger along the back curve of the dress.

"Finally getting to those zipper plans?" she managed through her racing pulse.

He leaned down to nuzzle her neck and whisper in her ear, "not quite."

"You are such a tease, Daniel Gregg."

He laughed and pulled away, "You think so? That would be the second false accusation you have made to me in this room. First, I am a coward; now a tease. I would think you learned the first time that provoking me will get a response."

"Oh, I'm counting on it," she answered coyly, as she broke away and wandered oh so nonchalantly to the door of the parlor.

There was only one way to answer that. He walked over, picked her up, carried her back up the stairs and straight to bed.

And the zipper? Perhaps the Captain was a bit of a tease as he took his time; slowly lowering it and kissing each vertebra in turn on the way down.

Carolyn didn't seem to mind this teasing, "God bless the man who invented the zipper," were her last coherent words.


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

When Martha went downstairs to make breakfast the next morning, she stopped by the front door to pick up the paper. She was shocked to see Claymore's car outside. Did he spend the night in the guest room? Certainly he couldn't have spent the night with Mrs. Muir. It was unthinkable. She knew mores were changing; but this seemed completely out of character for Mrs. Muir - and with the kids in the house too. She decided she'd have to have a very private conversation with Mrs. Muir. She shook her head, still astonished that Mrs. Muir had chosen Claymore. The kids came running down the stairs pausing only for a quick breakfast on their way to another fun day of summer vacation.

Carolyn woke up to find herself alone. Had the previous night been another instance of her hallucinating? But this had felt so real. Of course the dance in the front yard felt real at the time as well. She looked around and noticed her gown had been draped over the back of her desk chair. This was a positive sign as her last hazy memory of it was its being strewn…somewhere, she didn't really know or care where. So that meant that someone; and she had a pretty good idea who, had taken the time to pick it up and take care of it.

The fact that she wasn't wearing her wedding band (or anything else for that matter) also gave her solid confirmation that something had indeed happened last night. How did she feel about that? Happy; but she was troubled that he wasn't there. She was gripped with a sudden fear. What if last night was all he wanted and now he had left the cottage forever?

"Daniel? Daniel where are you?" she called out tremulously. He appeared instantly by the side of the bed. She sighed in relief.

"Don't disappear on me."

"I'm sorry; I thought you might need a moment alone."

"No, what I need is to know you're close by. I…I…was afraid you'd left; permanently."

He was dismayed and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Carolyn, is that what you think of me? That I just wanted to bed you for one night? I thought you knew me better than that. I plan to spend eternity with you." That meant a lot more coming from him than any other man she had ever met. She smiled warmly, neither paying much attention to anything beyond each other. He continued, "If I remember properly I did actually say 'I love you' last night instead of just hoping you'd know by intuition. It wasn't an empty platitude."

She remembered. He was holding her close and they were lost in bliss. "I love you, too. It's so wonderful to be able to say that."

"It's wonderful to hear too."

"Yes, it is." They looked at each other, lost in the joy of this newly expressed part of their relationship.

Their reverie was interrupted by Martha calling upstairs, "Mrs. Muir, if you wait any more on breakfast you can skip straight to lunch." Someone had to light a fire under her. And Claymore – she still couldn't wrap her head around that.

Carolyn was jolted into her daily reality; it took her a couple of moments to realize that Martha was calling to her as the name 'Mrs. Muir' was rapidly losing any meaning for her. In fact she was starting to wonder who Mrs. Muir was. The Captain had gone to get her a nightgown and bathrobe. She leaned forward to help him put the gown over her head.

"You know; this whole…' you dressing me' thing…no where near as much fun as you undressing me."

He laughed.

"In fact, I'm kind of tired. I think I'll just skip breakfast and take a nap." She tried to snuggle back down into the sheets, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of bed.

"Oh no, you don't. You have children to raise, breakfast to eat and work to do."

"The children are playing, work can wait and I am not hungry."

Unfortunately her stomach growled and betrayed her. She gave up and they headed downstairs hand in hand.

"A year; we've been here a year and you've never once touched me."

"Isn't it a bit…unsatisfying?"

"I'll just think of it as two different experiences. In fact, I'll think of it as a bonus; most people only have limited options in touching, we have more." She smiled at the thought of that, and he was gratified.

They finally reached the kitchen and Carolyn sat down to breakfast. She could tell Martha was uncomfortable about something; she kept looking around, and tried to spend as much time as she could by the sink. Was she perhaps sensing the Captain's presence?

Carolyn turned around to ask, "Martha, what's wrong?"

Martha stopped washing the dishes and took a deep breath; this was not going to be easy; but it had to be done, "where's Claymore?" she asked to the kitchen curtains.

Carolyn was puzzled, "how should I know?"

Martha was relieved; she turned to face Mrs. Muir, "he's not here then?"

"Of course not, why would he be?"

Martha walked over to the table and pointed out the window, "his car is still outside."

Carolyn laughed, "oh that. He decided to keep up his exercise regimen by jogging back to town last night. He'll be jogging back at some point today to pick it up." Martha walked back to the sink, a heavy weight off her shoulders.

Carolyn glanced at the Captain and they shared a silent laugh together. She was then struck by an odd thought that she couldn't believe Martha had even considered she turned around to address her, "wait a minute; you thought he stayed the night? Martha!"

"I could only go by the evidence and you were very starry-eyed last night when you were dancing with him in the living room. Stranger things have happened."

Carolyn hadn't considered before how that dance would be perceived by onlookers. She wasn't even going to acknowledge the 'stranger things have happened' comment, it hit a little too close to home. She had to do some quick thinking, but she had become good at that over the past year; as long as a certain someone seated to her right kept his mouth shut, and that was always a faint hope at best. She did her best to temporarily ignore him.

"That was me working out a plot point for a story I'm starting."

"Oh?"

"It's about a widow, her two kids and their housekeeper who move to a secluded cottage by they sea."

"And you are calling this fiction?"

"Yes, well, the cottage is haunted by a sometimes charming ghost."

"Only sometimes?" So much for him keeping his mouth shut, she shot him a 'stow it' look. Darn it, why couldn't she kick him under the table like other people?

"Wait, let me guess. The ghost is a sea captain." Martha was rather dubious about this whole idea.

"Hmm, possibly. Anyway, she develops a little crush on him."

"Only a little crush? I'm crushed." She rolled her eyes continued to ignore him.

"And how does this sometimes charming; maybe, maybe not, sea captain feel about her?"

"I think he likes her too."

"Just likes?" came the retort from the peanut gallery. She turned and winked at him.

"You're writing yourself into a corner with that one. What are they going to do – blow kisses to each other?"

She shrugged, "maybe. I'll have to work on it." She peeked around to make sure Martha wasn't looking and blew the Captain a kiss and giggled quietly.

"Doesn't quite have the same effect, does it?" he asked. She blushed in response.

Martha came over to the table from the sink, "you're still pretty starry-eyed this morning. What you need is to get out of the house; I think it's starting to affect you."

Carolyn took that as her cue to finish breakfast. She headed dreamily back upstairs. "Oh no, Martha, I find the house…inspiring, very inspiring," she said as she trailed her hand up the staircase rail.

Up to this point the Captain had never realized he could be jealous of an inanimate object.

Martha just shook her head and laughed thinking that Mrs. Muir's imagination had finally gotten the better of her.

Claymore hitched a ride with a neighbor to pick up his car. He gave some excuse about the car not working as his reason for walking home the night before. Jonathan and Candy were out front playing and they all enjoyed reliving the events of the previous night. Claymore was playing the strategy that he was safe in not jogging back as the Captain would be preoccupied with Mrs. Muir.

He was correct.


End file.
